


Gamtav Divorce

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Homestuck, Shangry Bible, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuckolding, Divorce, Gen, M/M, Sadstuck, Shangry Bible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: Tavros leaves him.





	Gamtav Divorce

Gamzee couldn't believe what Tavros had said. He thought their marriage was perfect. He had sprung this news on him so suddenly. 

"But what about us?" he yelled in frustration. "What about the feet pics, darling?" 

"Its been fifteen days. You're not getting those feet pics," Tavros responded. 

Gamzee held back hot tears and clenched his fist in a rage. "There's someone else, isn't there?!" he screamed in agony. 

"Well-" Tavros started. Suddenly a bright red convertible pulled up. The man inside pulled down his radical shades judgementally and looked Gamzee up and down before turning to Tavros. 

"Hi babe," said Mike from Total Drama. "You ready to go to your divorce appointment?" 

"Thanks for driving me honey," Tavros said and openly kissed Mike right in front of Gamzee. 

Gamzee was floored. He had been cucked by six men in one. He was flabbergasted. "How am I supposed to get to the appointment?" he asked. 

"You can ride with us, it's okay," Tavros said. 

"But...it's a two seater," Gamzee said. 

"Exactly!" replied Tavros. 

"Also you have to walk home," Mike said. 

Ashamed, knowing he had no other way of going to the Makoto Naegi Office of Cuckhold Law since his clown car had recently been repossessed, he sadly and slowly climbed into the trunk of Mike's convertible, crying as he listened to the sounds of him fucking his wife.


End file.
